It is well known that bandannas, scarves, turbans, and other types of headwear have long taken many forms both in relation to the type of material used in the manufacture of the headwear and in the appearance conveyed. Many different shapes and styles of headwear are known, each having its own unique features and functions.
Moreover, headwear has been designed and used for a wide variety of practical purposes, e.g. to protect the head from sunburn, and to protect the hair from harsh weather and debris in the air. Other headwear has been designed primarily for beautifying the appearance of the wearer.
There are many types of headwear or head coverings used or designed primarily for sporting activities. Aside from protective helmets, one of the most common types of head coverings is a cap. Among these, the so-called baseball cap is popular. Another type of headwear used in some sporting activities, such as tennis and soccer, is a sweatband.
Among the known types of fabric head coverings which are adapted to fit closely to the wearer's head and to cover the hair, one of the simplest is a "Doo Rag". This head covering is essentially a plain piece of fabric, generally in the shape of a square, which is adapted to fit the wearer's head by simply knotting it at the corners so as to fit it to the head of the wearer and to cover the hair.
Another head covering which is generally similar in shape to one embodiment of the present invention is a head covering known as a "LOOKING GOOD WAVE CAP". This head covering is usually used in conjunction with a chemical hair treatment, such as used by Afro-Americans, and is constructed of a single piece of synthetic fabric cut in a generally rectangular configuration. The fabric is cut in a way that two narrow strips of fabric extend off the forward edge of the head covering. These fabric strips are used to secure the head covering to the wearer's head by tying the two strips of fabric together behind the wearer's head near the nape of the wearer's neck over the body portion.
The following U.S. Pats. may also be of interest relative to the present invention in disclosing other types of headwear and head coverings.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Inventor ______________________________________ 3,541,610 11/24/70 Gettinger 3,613,118 10/19/71 Lucas 4,031,567 6/28/77 Planck 4,222,125 9/16/80 Sewell-Wood 4,468,818 9/4/84 Flannery 4,599,749 7/15/86 Childs 4,964,175 10/23/90 Taylor ______________________________________
Despite the variety and number of head coverings which are known, it will be apparent from the following description of the present invention that no type of headwear in the prior art provides the advantages or construction of the athletic headwear of the present invention.